fringefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DocH
From http://fringepedia.net/wiki/User_talk:My_Name_Is_Tom Image Stealing See File_talk:FringeComic6Cover.jpg If you wait about a week I'll have all of scans over there, then you can put your fringe pedia logo on it and pretend you scanned them in.--My Name Is Tom 01:05, 11 February 2010 (UTC) : And as i was posting this up goes the full cover of the collection edition. Wow--My Name Is Tom 01:08, 11 February 2010 (UTC) :: You even got upset at Matias arana 10 for stealing a year ago. Your user page was deleted by staff over at Wikia. Whooo, you must have done something real bad over there.--My Name Is Tom 01:39, 11 February 2010 (UTC) Im glad to see the day after i post this up on Wikia it ends up over here, I know its not from the fox wiki cause they don't have it. Way to steal DocH, hurray CC-BY-SA. I guess that's ok, I've found files that have been leeched from here, over there.--My Name Is Tom 00:59, 11 February 2010 (UTC) :- Actually, I can give credit where credit is due. All of the changes at the Fringe sites I review (13) come directly to my Google Reader, immediately. Wikia is one of them. I did notice that you had done something to the comics section and noticed the added image. Then I said to myself, DocH, you haven't checked the Comics Portal in awhile. So I did. And then I decided to adjust the 'Gallery' format to include all of the Covers that were already on the individual pages from way back. The Dec 09 Compilation image has been here since I downloaded it two months ago. But - I trimmed the top and bottom text before I uploaded it... making it the wrong ratio to match the other Covers. Go ahead, open the image and check the history. In fact, here is the source -- DC Comics -- the place I got it from, along with all the other images (not Wikia). As for the Comics we display... those aren't our scans, they copyright to DC Comics, we "Fair Use" clause through the link I mentioned... you can too. Don't feel bad about your error here... you did inspired me to get after my to-do list and clean-up a stagnant portal. Thanx. --User:DocH 02:01, 11 February 2010 (UTC) ::PS: Sad news my good colleague, 80% of your wikia content is pilfered from Fringepedia. Most of that doesn't fall under CCxSA. After discussing it with Angela (in Aust) & Friends a year ago, it was agreed that the pilfering would stop. Then the same thing started at the Espanol version, but was halted early. LeoBear is doing swell on the Russian website though... as I am sure you will do on the English language. You are off to a very energetic start. Cheers -- User:DocH ::PPS: Quick question. Where did you get the image? I only know of one other site - Fringetelevision.com - User:DocH 02:03, 11 February 2010 (UTC) :::Wow you think highly of yourself, Just admit you're wrong and you got busted, don't talk about yourself in the third person, or mention your Google gadgets. Talking about another image is skirting the issue. Methinks tho dost protest too much! I guess I'm the 20% percent then, I'd hate to steal something from you and you go cry about it to staff over there, BTW you dropped that name, you may want to pick it back up. Talk down to me again, give me some more back handed compliments, I'm taking my ball an leaving, I guess its just a coincidence *Wink *Wink.--My Name Is Tom 02:20, 11 February 2010 (UTC) :::- Not sure I can tell you anything new. You inspired me to update to my stuff with my resources, which I have provide for you to check. Not to borrow yours. I have nothing to protest. Accept it, or don't. -- User:DocH 02:32, 11 February 2010 (UTC) The "Resource", the same place I got it, explained one, but not the other. Good day, Sir.... I said good day.-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 02:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC)